Side Job
by Demon2
Summary: The PKz go on one of their side missions....GTA style


Gabs thundered down the stairs sounding as if she was trying to put a hole in the floor and ran into the garage, where Demon was waiting on her black Kawasaki ninja.  Gabs jumped on her motorcycle as Demon put her helmet on and Gabs followed suit.  They flew out of the garage, toward the freeway, narrowly missing several pedestrians.  Flying down the onramp, they immediately began weaving in and out of the traffic, going at speeds up to 100 mph. 

They flew by a cop and he turned on his sirens as he began pursuit of the PKz.  Demon looked over her shoulder and signaled to Gabs, who's helmeted head nodded in confirmation.  Gabs took off down the freeway as Demon turned onto an interchange.       

The cop decided to follow Demon onto the interchange, where she continued to weave through traffic at 120 mph.  She saw a traffic jam ahead and slowed down some so she could weave through the traffic, leaving the cop stranded behind.  Demon turned off at the nearest off ramp to meet her fellow PKz at a Pay 'N Spray, an auto shop that paints vehicles in record time.

Demon arrived shortly after Gabs, who had just pulled into the garage.  Demon pulled in behind her and the shop owner closed the door to the garage.  Demon waved at the owner as she got off her motorcycle.  Gabs and Demon walked to a locker room in the back of the garage as the owner and his crew got to work on painting the motorcycles and changing their plates. 

The owner of the shop, a man in his mid-thirties with close-cropped hair that was always covered with a blue Angels hat, was the first associate that the PKz had when they entered their not-quite-legal line of work.  He had proved himself, as well as his workers as trustworthy during one incident where Gabs and Demon were injured.  The man found them and took them to his shop to recover as he kept the police's prying eyes away from them.  He never spoke however, since his tongue had been cut off for reasons unknown.  The PKz had nicknamed the man "Scarface" as a result of a long scar that ran from his forehead to his chin.

"Damn Doughnut Patrol didn't even challenge me this time.  Not a single helicopter," Demon said as she closed the locker room door behind her.  

"Well, it just proves that we aren't the only ones lacking in intelligence," Gabs said, grinning, as she opened a locker.  She pulled out a blue and green helmet with a matching jacket, and replaced them with the black ones she wore.

"Comparing the doughnut patrol to ourselves… ya know, that's a scary thing."  Demon commented as she pulled out her black and red ensemble.  Gabs shrugged and led the way out of the locker room.  They walked straight to a pair of vending machines and got themselves the three S's: SoBe, Skittles, and Starburst.  

Shortly after finishing their not-quite-healthy snacks, Scarface signaled to them that their bikes were ready.  Gabs tossed a wad of hundreds at Scarface as Demon nodded thanks.  They hopped on their bikes, which now conveiently matched their jackets and helmets, and left the garage, this time traveling at the speed limit.  

Several miles down the road the PKz turned into a parking garage.  The guard at the entrance stopped them, demanding to see their parking passes.  Demon showed him her pass, and after several minutes, he finally let her through.  Gabs then showed the guard her pass, and he eyed it suspiciously.

"This don't look quite right.  You sure that it's the right pass for this here parking garage?" the guard asked her.

"It looks just like hers," Gabs replied, motioning to Demon, who was discreetly flipping him off.

"You sure?  This one seems different."

"Could it be the really long name?"  Gabs asked, annoyed.

"No…something else isn't quite…" The guard never finished the sentence since his brain was now splattered on the wall behind him, due to an explosive bullet from Demon's silenced magnum.  The guard fell to the floor and landed with a thud on the ground.  Gabs retrieved her parking pass from the dead guard's hands and followed Demon up to the 5th floor.

"A little impatient, are we?"  Gabs asked Demon as they got off their motorcycles.  Demon shrugged and put her helmet in the back of the bike.

"He talked too much," Demon replied, "Besides, it's one less guard for us to be bothered by."

"Yeah, but now the Damn Doughnut Patrol will search the place."

Demon shook her head, "Nah, they don't care about a useless rent-a-wannabe-cop.  They'll put tape up and stand around here, but that's it."

Gabs shrugged and they walked over to the elevator.  Once the doors were closed, Demon opened a secret panel and punched a code on the keypad that was revealed.  Gabs took a note that was stashed there and read it aloud as the elevator descended.  Two floors lower than the elevator was officially supposed to go, it stopped and the doors opened.  Demon replaced the panel and followed Gabs to the two covered cars in the large empty room.

"Wow, what a shock!"  Demon exclaimed sarcastically as they uncovered the vehicles.  One was a midnight black Infernus and the other was a navy blue banshee with two green stripes running down the length of the car.

"Really," Gabs responded, eyeing the area around the cars for any hint of explosives.  Demon pulled out a pair of infrared goggles and looked around for any bombs.  Seeing none, she returned the goggles to her pocket and jumped into the Infernus.

"It's clear, I take it?"  Gabs asked, eyeing Demon.

"Heh, yeah."

Gabs shook her head and hopped into the Banshee.  She pulled out a purple and green wig to cover her blue hair as her partner pulled her unnatural-looking red hair back into a rarely seen ponytail.  Demon started the Infernus and took off down a long winding tunnel, with Gabs not far behind.  The tunnel ended in a 4-car garage that they knew to be part of a mansion located on the opposite side of town from the parking garage.  They drove out of the garage to the tall gates of the mansion.  

The guards opened the gates and waved them by.  Gabs pulled out onto the street and took a left, as Demon took a right, staying only long enough to watch the guards close the gates behind them.  They rejoined at an intersection 10 miles down the road, and headed east to the business section of the town.


End file.
